evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama Wikipedia Article (May 3, 2004)
Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama is an upcoming American 2D-animated/CG-animated adventure spy comedy film based on the Fox animated television series, Kim Possible. This movie includes a mix of traditional animation and CGI animation. The film is set for release on April 8, 2005. The movie will also feature Christy Carlson Romano's new single "Could it Be". Premise Dr. Drakken has kidnapped Kim's dad. And it's up to Kim Possible to save the world. Cast The series' regular voice cast is set to reprise their roles. * Christy Carlson Romano -- Kimberly Ann 'Kim' Possible * Will Friedle -- Ronald 'Ron' Stoppable * Nancy Cartwright -- Rufus (The Naked Mole Rat) * Tahj Mowry -- Wade Load * John DiMaggio -- Dr. Draken (Dr. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky) * Nicole Sullivan -- Shego * Ricky Ullman -- Erik * Gary Cole -- Dr. James Timothy Possible (Kim's Dad) * Jean Smart -- Dr. Possible (Kim's Mom) * Shaun Fleming -- Jim Possible (Kim's Brother/Tim's Twin) * Shaun Fleming -- Tim Possible (Kim's Brother/Jim's Twin) * Raven-Symone -- Monique * Kristen Storms -- Bonnie Rockwaller * Rider Strong -- Brick Flagg * Eddie Deezen -- Ned (Manager of Bueno Nacho) * Maurice LaMarche -- "Big Daddy" Brotherson * April Winchell -- Reporter Production Development After the premiere of Kim Possible ''in June 2002, Mark and Bob announced that they would make a movie based on it for release in 2005 and start the script next week, they started production on making a direct-to-video film titled Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time for December 2003. Work continued on the screenplay from late June 2002 onwards, taking place in the small bungalow where McCorkle first pitched ''Kim Possible in 2001. McCorkle described his desire to also make the film dramatically stronger than a TV episode, saying that he wanted to "give you something that you haven't seen before". Casting The voice actors from Kim Possible, are set to reprise their roles as their characters. The cast did the first of three table readings in August 2002, and began recording every week from January 2003 until the end of production. ??? directed them for the first time since the television show's early seasons. Animation The hand-drawn animation was made by Rough Draft Studios in both Los Angeles, California and Seoul, South Korea, and was outsourced to Saerom Animation and Hanho Heung-Up Co. Ltd both in South Korea, Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, and TMS Entertainment in Japan. The animators of Rough Draft thanked Mark McCorkle for making a 2D animated version of the film adaption. CGI animation were animated by the Sony Pictures Imageworks animation department. The use of CGI was also supervised, directed, and animated by C. Elbourn, using Softimage for CGI animation and visual effects. Release The film is set for release in North America on April 8, 2005, and an early release on February 24, 2005 in the United Kingdom.